


And so it does

by vat7k



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Explosions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, hearing loss, temporarily tho lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: "Flinolium is VERY powerful. Add too much of it, and this thing will shoot so far, we’ll end up warning another kingdom.”So... what if it did?
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	And so it does

Varian dipped the baster into his barrel of Flinolium, sucking a small amount through the plastic tube and turning to the canon that he had affectionately named The Rooster. He dropped only a tiny drop into the solution inside the cannon, grinning with pride. His smile faltered the moment Lance began to speak up behind him. “I don’t think that’s enough.” His face turned to one of slight irritation.

The alchemist turned to face the tall man. “Heh, okay, with all due respect, I’m the alchemist. Flinolium is VERY powerful. Add too much of it, and this thing will shoot so far, we’ll end up warning another kingdom.” He gave a passive aggressive grin before letting out an “Oh!” In realization. “I forgot the fusers,” He began walking away to go get what he had forgotten. “Keep an eye on this stuff and DO. NOT. TOUCH… Anything.” He stated with authority as he climbed up the ladder, leaving for a spare moment. He hoped They would listen.

___________

Varian returned a moment later, eagerly lighting a match and getting ready to begin The Rooster’s first test. “The Rooster’s first test is a go in a-three, a-two, a-on--” He turned to see the others slightly backing away with caution. He proudly told them, “Oh, you don’t have to stand back- I calculated it so the blasts main focus--” Suddenly a large blast of green smoke rippled through the area vibrations large enough to knock Varian and the others over pummeled the ground. As soon as it had started it was over. The smoke was gone and the explosion was over. 

Varian sat on the ground for a moment, dumbfounded. What had gone wrong. He had calculated everything exactly. Not that he hadn’t had his fair share of his inventions exploding but he was sure this would have worked perfectly, it should have! Unless…

“You added more Flinolium, didn’t you!?” He had said… or at least he thinks he did. He realized the moment he tried to speak that a large ringing was in his ears and he couldn’t hear anything. He cringed. Of course. Noise-induced hearing loss from explosions can rupture your eardrums and even damage bones in your ear. It can be immediate and even… permanent. Upon instinct he covered his ears as if that’d help with the intense ringing in his ears. It was so loud. He wanted it to stop.

He took a moment to try and breathe and calm himself to a point where he could function again. He took deep breaths and finally looked around. It looked like the others were suffering the same effects. He decided to get help, whether it was from a different Kingdom or someone here, he didn’t care. Preferably he’d have the princess help but she wasn’t in the kingdom at the moment so he’d have to choose a different idea.

By the time he had gotten near the front of the Corona walls, a headache had begun to bloom in his head and it was beginning to hurt. A lot. Boldly, he decided to leave Corona in search of help. Now, he had hoped that maybe The Rooster did alarm another kingdom by accident.

He had spent a good fifteen minutes walking and he was considering giving up and going back home. His head hurt, he couldn’t hear, and his legs ached. He was going to give up until he saw a group of people in the distance and desperately ran to them, almost falling over into the arms of the person at the front of the group. He was a blond boy, looked to be in his later teens and wearing glasses. He didn’t look particularly enthused to be there. His brows furrowed with only a slight concern but Varian could tell he didn’t care very much. He watched as the teen tried to talk to him, watching his lips move trying to make out his words. Much to Varian's displeasure, he couldn’t tell a single thing the blond was saying.

“I can’t hear.” He wasn’t sure how loud he had said that. The boy in front of him nodded and took him by the arm and began walking away from Corona, an older woman followed with them. “What about the others?” The blond turned Varian, pointing. The rest of the group had gone on to check if the rest of Corona was okay while he and the older woman were going back to their own kingdom to help him.

Varian hated this. He had so many questions like who were these people and were they going to help him? What if they didn’t? He couldn’t hear and his headache was getting worse by the minute, morphing into a migraine. He wouldn’t be able to defend himself. He sighed as walked down the long dirt road towards whatever kingdom these people were from. All he could do was hope.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT but I promise they'll get longer as the story goes on


End file.
